A Parallel World: The Hero's Descendants
by Raion to the Rescue
Summary: "Do you believe in Parallel Worlds?" Fidgeting with his gear, the man turned to the brunette and frowned, "They don't exist, just like people's so called 'God'." The girl gave him an amused smirk. She then responded with a cheerful chuckle, "But what if they do? What if there was a world in which humanity managed to defeat the titans and lived happily ever after?" On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Hero

**A/N: So um, I'm Raion! But you can also call me whatever you like (as long as it's appropriate.) So I guess I'm new here? This the first fanfic I posted but not the first I made so please criticize in a nice way :DD **

**?: *breaks through wall riding a waffle* SPARTAAAAA**

**Oh, and... *sigh* That's my beta-reader, Kawaii. She's cool but has problems. There, there, Kawaii. You forgot to take you medication today, huh?**

**Kawaii: I ALWAYS FORGET TO TAKE MY MEDICATIOOOOOONNNNN.**

***ahem* Anyway, I'm really sorry I'm wasting your time (who actually reads the Author's Note?) Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

It was a perfectly fine day, the sky an azure blue, the ground bright green with May's grass. Animals could be seen everywhere as they seemed to invade the planet. Bees whizzed around blooming flowers, squirrels stole from picnickers, and birds chirped for all their worth. Summer breezes whisked through cottages, leaving the occupants hoping for more to spare them from the fierce summer heat. In one of them, a girl's sigh could be heard as she yearned for a piece of winter's merciless winds.

"Alice!"

A crash was heard, followed by a girl's sobbing. What now? Under Leticia's "care", a variety of fragile items fell from the wooden shelves, creating a tumult of shattering glass.

With a bored expression, the girl called Alice strolled calmly to the kitchen. "What did you break this time, Lety?"

"I…" the girl broke into another sob, unable to form any kind of speech.

A glance at the floor was all Alice had to do to understand, "Y-you broke my favorite flower pot!"

Leticia nodded regretfully, "I-I was trying to water it but—"again another sob was heard, "I'm really sorry, Alice, I really am."

The girl in question sighed, she wanted nothing more than to burst out yelling and wear down her anger but that would just increase the problem and Lety's sobbing would not stop for perhaps months, "It's alright. I was planning to go to town sooner or later. We can buy another pot."

Leticia's crying slowly subsided as she exclaimed, "T-thanks, Alice. Hey! Let's go right now!" Bipolar much?

* * *

Alice's POV

No, Leticia, no," I repeated for what seemed like the billionth time. We were walking through "town", searching for a pot shop. It wasn't much of what you called a town, more like a bunch of shops squashed together in an area. But then, even underground, you never know when Titans might just invade.

"B-but it's a _panda_,"Leticia begged me, displaying her puppy eyes that were as large as the eyes of the panda hat she held.

I gritted my teeth, "No."

"Then what about this one instead? It glows in the dark too!" Putting the beanie back onto the wooden rack, she picked up a grey koala hat.

As my patience began to decrease at an alarming rate, I growled, "I said n—"

I was so annoyed by her begging that I unfortunately bumped into a man. Just my luck. As I quickly muttered an apology, I noticed his faded brown suit, bright green tie, and a felt hat. No doubt this man was an important officer.

A soft chuckle was heard as the man took off his hat and said, "Polite today huh, Alicia?"

My eyes threatened to pop out from their sockets as I stifled a gasp, "Commander Quentin! W-what are you doing here, sir?"

He smiled, his eyes showing kindness I was unused to, "To look for you of course. I have a….quest for you."

I was immediately alert. Missions, I haven't had the joy of killing Titans for months. I could almost feel adrenaline run through my veins as Titan blood splashed in my face. Yes, my limbs tingled with excitement at the very thought: the beasts that had caused my ancestors so much pain will soon acknowledge my powers and bow down to me.

Commander Quentin continued, "We'll meet, say the day after tomorrow? I'll give you the instructions and bring Leticia with you."

"Yes sir! I will not fail you, Commander. It is a solemn promise."

* * *

Leticia's POV

Enter the walls and befriend the soldiers? Gain information while doing so? It seemed almost impossible that they would entrust something this advance to rookies like Alice and me. We had just left our little meeting with Commander Quentin. I had looked forward to completing the mission but after hearing the commander's instructions, butterflies began to invade my poor stomach. Could we really do it? What if we couldn't join the Recon Corps? Would they send others to take our places?

My stomach tightened, No! This mission will be a success; there's no way I'm letting the other cadets replace us. Absolutely no way! Alice seemed to share my determination as her gaze hardened considerably, "Leticia, we're setting off first thing tomorrow so don't do your hair or anything. I'm leaving at 4 and I'm not waiting for you alright?"

As much as I would like to style my hair, I like feeling blood splashed on my body better, "Of course, Alice, even I wouldn't waste such precious time."

"Good" was her only reply, sometimes Alice sounds like a hermit, barely emitting a sound.

* * *

Alice's POV

We left way before dawn, expecting the walk to take quite a few hours. Taking with us two chestnuts colored horses, we rode like the wind. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration since we were as slow as snails but hey, that sounded cool didn't it?

Now, while we ride to our titan doom, I should probably start explaining. As you probably have guessed, Leticia and I come from a "parallel world". In that world, the legends Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi, Officer Hanji, Eren, and his other companions managed to figure out the cause of the titans and in doing so, created a chemical to destroy the titans permanently. It was a success and for the next hundred years, humanity began to gain what was lost and science developed so much it was possible for people to possess "super powers". Leticia and I were born into that world and when we turned eleven, a chip was implanted in us that awakened a part of the brain, letting us gain special abilities like your so called superheroes. My ability was one I prided myself in: time. It really wasn't powerful, the most I could actually do without collapsing is ten minutes. Leticia's power suited her perfectly, which, to be honest, made me a bit envious. It was memory manipulation. With this ability, her powers varied, from convincing people that she was someone important, to making people feel like they have nothing worth to live for and wanting to commit suicide.

I have to admit, I do fear her, yet my ability comforts me. If ever my dearest friend chose to betray me, I could always turn back Time and solve any misunderstandings. Truly useful indeed, don't you think?

Ah there I go, rambling again. You might be wondering, why did we go to Eren's world? It a mystery even I do not know the exact details of. The only thing I do know is that our scientists created a machine to a parallel world where Titans still exist and an urge in them encouraged our people to help these poor soldiers. And so, for the next few years, a group of young children trained in the old 3D-gear, hoping to gain honor for their families. This group included Leticia and I. How us two managed to enter is a mystery in itself, yet I have no doubt my family's ancestor played a part in it. You see, every child chosen to enter this parallel world is one of the descendants of humanity's heroes. Who we came from, only the scientists know, yet we pride ourselves in our blood. And so, a group of children became soldiers, each with a sixth sense, more or less. It was needed after all, how could you protect your friends if you could not sense a titan coming?

Then on June 19, we set off on our long adventure, unsure if we were ever to return.

* * *

**A/N: So if you guys don't mind, could you leave me a page long review? Surely a bit of generosity won't hurt.**

**Kawaii: WAIT, STAHP DA PARTY. *rips headphones off ears violently* Dude, page-long is a bit too lengthy, man. Don't demand so much -3- Trust your hobo-senpai, c'mon. **

**We can also use threats, y'know. **

**Kawaii: ... Is there some sort of k-pop torture we can use on them? **

**Yes, why not?**

**Kawaii: I'M IN. **

**Of course you are. So reader-san, if you don't review, I'll send Kawaii after you and trust me, you don't want her. All day and night she complains about being bored and ALWAYS bother you by telling you to write your head off. **

**Kawaii: And k-pop. Oh yeah, I got tons of songs. I've seen some things. Done some things...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Y-You actually clicked next. O.O THEY CLICKED CHAPTER 2, KAWAII! THEY DID!**

**Kawaii: *listening to k-pop with headphones* GEU DAEDABEUN NEOINIKKAAA~**

**HEY! KAWAII! **

**Kawaii: *looks up* Yeah?**

**We have visitors. **

**Kawaii: *looks at you* ... HEY BOI CAN I BAI YOU A DRANK? *pretends to roll down a car window***

**... I think she had an overdose of her medication. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**?: T-T you guys always forget about moi! **

**Oh yeah, that's my artist, Panda Empress, she's the one that drew the cover photo. Isn't it amazing?**

**Panda Empress: YEAH MASTERPIECE YOU SEE THAT? THREE DAYS! TOOK ME THREE WHOLE DAYS TO COLOR IT!**

**Kawaii: …WAIT DID YOU SAY PANDA EXPRESS?**

**Panda Empress: No, no, Panda **_**Empress.**_

**Kawaii: Oh I see….So, when are the eggrolls arriving?**

***facepalm* Someone, just roll the tape. **

**Kawaii: AND SOME EGGROLLS. ROLL THE EGGROLLS, TOO.**

**Panda: EGG ROLLS ARE THE MEANING OF LIFE!**

* * *

If ever the lazy, drunk garrison paid attention to their posts and observed other creatures besides titans, they would have easily spotted two figures approaching from the west. With hair slapping their faces and legs dangling numbly, Alice needed no more evidence to conclude one thing: this was a terrible mistake. If her ability was more controlled, she would have changed the past so their transportation was anything but horses. Why, her bruises and sore limps would thank her greatly.

And in that rare moment, Leticia agreed with Alice and wished the commander had rewarded them with better saddles. Although these were one of the most expensive brands in the market, it still did not ease the pain of riding non-stop for hours. Yet, she was also thankful; riding on horses meant not too much attention from Titans but just enough to amuse her. Within the first half hour, she had earned a jacket full of dust and moist titan blood. Now, it had evaporated, leaving only a faint crimson mark.

"Lety!" Alice shouted, bringing her voice over the wind. "We're approaching the wall so get ready to look for an empty place where we can climb up!"

Leticia nodded before running her gaze over the old fifty meter stone wall. It really was remarkable how long this thing had stood, unchanged by neither time nor weather. But if they didn't speed up the Recon Corp's future discovery, the wall wouldn't last for even two more years. It would collapse under the hands of a certain colossal Titan and its occupants would be forever lost.

Yet, no matter how much she hated eighty-five percent of people she met, she couldn't let humanity end. Why, if she did, where would she be now? Certainly not alive but perhaps she would spend her days as an odd piece of meat, floating in time, neither alive nor dead. And if she did save them, wouldn't it be great when her people acknowledge Alice and her as heroes similar to those in books and anime? No it wouldn't be great, it would be heaven.

With that encouraging thought, she sped up toward Wall Rose, hope blossoming steadily in her chest.

* * *

Narsha's POV

I stole a quick look at my shopping list. Three down and five more to go. No, not five but four. There was no way I was going to buy snacks for Molly when she was the one to force me to shop in the first place. Revenge is truly a sweet and beautiful thing. Hm, maybe I should buy some prank materials like hundreds of plastic cups or maybe some clear polish for Molly's soap. Oh! Or I could also—

I was dragged out of my daydreaming viciously as I collided with a young girl. She was my age with strawberry blond hair and light teal eyes. As I picked myself up, she flashed me a sheepish smile. Refusing to beaten, I presented my biggest grin, stretched literally and painfully from ear to ear.

As my rival tried unsuccessfully to match, a girl besides her cleared her throat painstaking loud. "When you too finish with your ridiculous smile competition, we can apologize to each other and be off on our separate ways."

My smile slowly faded. What at a kill joy. The blond seemed to share my spirit as she huffed indignantly, "Aw come on, Alice! She challenged me! I couldn't let her win!"

So the brown haired, azure eyed girl was called Alice, huh? Somehow, I felt as if the name fitted perfectly.

Remembering my manners, I gave them a short bow, "Sorry for bumping into you, and I'm Narsha, by the way."

Alice's companion giggled, "I'm Leticia, nice to meet you!" She gestured to Alice, "This is Alicia but you can call her Alice."

Alice and Leticia felt like such unusual names to me, but I guess mine isn't any better. Narsha. I wonder what bizarre food my mother had choked down to think of a name like that.

Alice sighed, "Let's go, we're going to be late." She gave me a small smile. "I hope we see you again, Narsha. Well, until next time."

With that, she dashed off, not giving one glance back. Leticia, on other hand, gave me a longer goodbye before frantically pursuing Alice and exclaiming, "Hey! Wait for me, Alice! You know I can't run!"

That was the first time I met the mysterious pair and certainly not the last.

* * *

Alice's POV

Using the 3D-gear to scale the walls was one of the easiest things I had to do since arriving. We got away with no trace or suspicion. Like I said, extremely easy. That is until we bumped into a girl. She had raven black hair and cheerful brown eyes. I had almost panicked then, worried that she was a part of the garrison but upon closer inspection, it was clear she was no more than a normal civilian.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Leticia and I set off for the town square, hoping to sign up for training which I highly doubt we needed. And that clumsy excuse for a cadet managed to bump into yet _another_ person.

One was around my height, with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes. The man wore regular military uniform with a green hooded cloak decorated with the Recon Corps' symbol, a pair of black and white wings. The second figure wore the same uniform yet had features that couldn't have been more different from his companion. He had silky yellow hair and stern blue eyes. Just a glance was enough for me to identify them. Their faces had often appeared in children books I had grown up with and it would have been foolish of me not to know them.

Two of humanity's strongest soldiers had arrived, Erwin Smith, commander of the Scouting Legion, and Second in command, Captain Levi.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for tonight, folks! Come again soon!**

**Kawaii: YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO RUN A BUSINESS!**

**It's supposed to be formal though!**

**Kawaii: IN MY WORLD THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS FORMALITY! *runs off into the distance toward the sunset***

…**.now, Readers-san, while I catch Kawaii and choke her to death, YOU will write me a review, right? *smiles sweetly***

**Panda Empress: Listen here all of the shits that are reading this, Erwin Smith is MINE. Sayonara. *Get pulled by Raion into the distance***


End file.
